


Christmas With Two Idiots

by indecisiveauthor (ComposerEgg)



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, prompted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/indecisiveauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of 19 shippy Christmas prompts that I found on Tumblr, and then went "I am gonna do one of these every fucking day till I get them all done, for Joshneku" and hence this was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With Two Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Sharing Candycane Flavored Kisses

“Josh, why do you have like twenty boxes of candycanes?”

“Why _shouldn’t_ I have like twenty boxes of candycanes?” Josh grinned at Neku, who was still standing in the doorway to the Dead God’s Pad staring at the waist-height pyramid of candycane boxes.

“...Because you can’t possibly eat that many candycanes by yourself before they go bad,” said Neku as he took a few steps in and tossed his coat onto a nearby chair.

“Okay one, who said I was eating all these by myself? And two, It’s not like a dead person can get a stomach ache. An optional three is you accepting my offer to have some of these with me. Either way, feel like grabbing a box or two before you plop down on the couch by me?” Josh waved his hand in the direction of the pyramid. “Don’t take one from the bottom.”

“I’m not an idiot Josh, I don’t want that thing to fall and bury me. Knowing you, you wouldn’t even save me.” Neku grabbed the top box and sat down by Josh, tossing him the box.

“That’d be an interesting headline ‘Boy Killed by Falling Candycane Pyramid.’ Thanks for grabbin’ them, dear.” Josh tore open the box and started sucking on a candycane casually.

“Yeah yeah, how very tragic. Now hand me a candycane, asshole.” Josh chuckled as Neku grumbled and pouted, but obliged and gave him a candycane.

Before Neku could open the candycane however, Josh leaned over to him and gave him a kiss. Neku jumped, surprised not only by the action, but also by the flavor. Josh, having been enjoying his candycane, happened to taste just like one.

“JOSH! What the hell!? Why’d you do that?”

“Well, you were going to be getting a taste of the candycane anyways, I just thought your first taste of them today should be special.”

“Weirdo.”

Josh chuckled, watching as Neku started sucking on his candycane. “I know, but you love me anyways.”

“Do I? Do I really? Sometimes I have to question why I put up with you, like just now.”

“You’re still smiling though, clearly you can and will willingly put up with me, dear.”

It was at this point that Neku reached over and stole Josh’s candycane, taking a lick of it first, before stabbing Josh in the arm with the pointy end. “And that’s for all of that. The kiss and the jokes.”

Joshua yelped and snatched his candycane back. “Rude. That hurt.”

“You love me anyways, dear,” he said, mocking Josh.

“I need more candycanes, you owe me more candycanes for that.”

“Whatever you say, _dear_.”


End file.
